


Auribus Teneo Lupum

by BigBadTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf, Episode AU: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Everybody Lives, F/M, I'm not entirely sure, I'm sure you guys can infer what happens, Not Beta Read, Rose is shot by the dalek, Telepathy, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, Whump, based off a scene from the 100, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadTardis/pseuds/BigBadTardis
Summary: Auribus Teneo Lupum, Latin expression for "holding a wolf by its ears"
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Auribus Teneo Lupum

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a scene from The 100 season six episode 10. Very good scene, I love it very much. If you know, you know. I might do an epilogue chapter after this, but for now, it's completed.

Rose looked out across the sea of empty cars. The Daleks were roaming everywhere and she could tell she was so close. She dropped her gun and ran ahead, her feet pounding on the dark asphalt. Just then, she saw it. The blue of the TARDIS in the distance. There he was, the Doctor. She smiled as wide as she could when she realized she finally found him. She didn’t care that the Daleks had infested every corner of the globe. It would be alright. She and the Doctor would be able to beat them. The Doctor turned around and Rose started running. The world dissolved around her. All she could see was the Doctor. 

He was running too, a smile graced his features. Even though she knew he was alive after Donna died in her parallel world, she didn’t fully believe it until she saw him alive in front of her. And there he was, he was so alive. He bounded towards her. Just then, right before they could touch, a Dalek called out. 

“Exterminate!” It called and a blast came from its ray. She didn’t even think before she jumped in the Doctor’s way. She just knew he had to survive. Pain wracked her body and the last thing she could recall was letting out a violent cry of pain. 

* * *

The Doctor watched as Rose fell to the ground limply. His ears were ringing and his face burned. He fell down beside her, pulling her body into his lap. 

“No,” he whispered. He started rocking her back and forth in his arms, trying to get her to stir. “I just got you back.” 

“Doctor!” It was Donna. She ran towards him. “Is she?” The Doctor just continued to stare down at Rose’s face, refusing to answer her. Rose didn’t even look injured. She looked asleep. Peaceful and calm. _She came all that way_. 

“Doctor!” A despondent voice called. When did Jack get here? “ _Doctor!_ ” Someone pulled at his shoulders. He swatted them away. He recognized those hands. “Doctor, we need to get into the TARDIS. Daleks are swarming the place.”

“She came back to me.” His voice was shaking.

“Doctor, what can we do? Is there a medicine?” Donna told him. The Doctor still refused to answer. 

“Doctor, the place is crawling with Daleks, we’ll all turn out like Rose unless we get inside the TARDIS.” 

The Doctor scooped Rose up in his arms, cradling her head. He walked back into the TARDIS. It was hopeless. Rose was gone. He tried to slam the doors behind him, but Jack stopped him, forcing the Doctor to let Donna and him onto the TARDIS. The Doctor set Rose down on the grating, still not fully comprehending she was gone.

“I just got her back,” he said. “We didn’t even get to touch.” He glanced at Jack’s face briefly. He had tears in his eyes too. The Doctor himself didn’t even realize he was crying until one of his tears dropped onto Rose’s face. 

“Do something!” Donna cried. 

“He can’t!” Jack said, a noise getting caught in his throat. “No one can survive an attack from the Daleks. I would know.” The Doctor inhaled. Jack would know wouldn’t he, they killed him once, and _Rose brought him back_. Rose had survived the awesome power of the Time Vortex. She should’ve died, but she didn’t. 

He took a deep breath. He had to try. The Doctor put one hand over the other, with his fingers going through the gaps of his other fingers. He positioned his hands over her chest and started to push in a fast and steady rhythm.

“Come on Rose.” 

“Doctor, Rose was shot by a Dalek, there’s no way she could survive that.”

“I don’t care!” He nearly screamed. “I’m not losing her again. Never again!” 

She was Bad Wolf, there was no one she would let herself die. She saw all that is, was, and ever could be. If she could bring Jack back to life, then why couldn’t she find a way to save herself? 

“Come on, Rose!” He sent some air into her lungs. Before the Daleks were at their full strength, they didn’t kill people on the first blast. Ian, his first male companion, had been shot by one when they first met. He listened to her throat and shook his head. He went back to chest compressions. “Rose! I need you!” He pressed harder on her chest, not afraid to break any ribs, but he still cringed when he heard a crack. “Wake up! Come back to me! Please!” 

“Doctor, maybe Jack’s right, maybe she’s gone,” Donna said, like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

“No! I won’t let her die!

“Doctor! The world will die if we don’t do anything!” Jack called. 

The Doctor looked up at Jack with a dark look on his face. He shook his head and looked back down to Rose. Love was the only thing showing on his face, love and determination. An idea popped into his head. 

“Donna,” he said quickly. 

“What?”

“I need you to continue the chest compressions. Please.” 

Donna frowned, but moved her hands to Rose’s chest. She started chest compressions and the Doctor moved his fingers to Rose’s temples. 

“Doctor, no one knows what happens when you try and go into a dead person’s mind!” Jack yelled. “What if her mind takes yours with her?”

“If Rose is dead then I can’t go into her mind, right? So why can’t I try?” The Doctor searched out with his mind, looking for even a wisp of mental signature. Something, anything. Then he found it. It was faint, and fading still, but it was there. Rose’s mind was still reaching out. 

The Doctor couldn’t let himself get too excited. The brain still sends electrical signals after death. Mental signature was the same. He broke through barriers, not too concerned about them since she was dying. She could yell at him later, her life was more important. He waded through the sea that was Rose’s dying mind. His legs felt like he was wading them through mud, it was heavy and he had issues lifting his legs up the farther he got into the sea. He took another slow step and he was sucked under the dark water. He reached up, trying to reach above the barrier between the sea and the sky, but he was only weighed down by his heavy clothing. The pressure of Rose’s mind pushed him down into the cool and dark water. The Doctor was falling farther and farther with every second. In no time at all, he hit the ground. The considerable weight of Rose’s mind was like an anvil on his chest. When did it get so big? He struggled against the sand. The harder he struggled, however, the slower his body moved. No! He didn’t have time for this. He needed to find Rose and bring her back. He couldn’t afford to be slowed down. He may not have been a master telepath, but he was more advanced than the average human’s mind. He concentrated hard, steadying himself and bending the environment to his will. 

_Take me to Rose._

The ground gave way under him and he started to scream. Where was he going? He felt the gravity of Rose’s mind drag him down further than before. He closed his eyes for a single second and when he opened them, he was somewhere else entirely. He was floating in a vast blackness. A sky with five golden stars. Almost like Rose’s parallel world. He swam through the air when he saw Rose dressed in white, floating. 

“Rose!” He called out to her. Rose’s body shifted in his direction. Her head was hanging limply forward from her neck. _“Rose!”_

Her head raised and she appeared right in front of him. Her eyes were glowing gold. He grasped her hands. 

“Come back with me,” he cried. “Oh, please come back.” 

“Do you understand what you are doing, Last of the Time Lords?” 

The Doctor stilled. That wasn’t Rose’s voice. It was Bad Wolf’s. “I’m bringing Rose back.”

“Do you understand how?” 

“No,” he said, “but I’ll do anything.” 

Bad Wolf looked at him cleverly. “Anything? Are you sure? How far are you willing to go to save her?”

He stared down at her. His face was unwavering. “I’ve died for her before and I’ll do it again.”

Bad Wolf started to laugh. “I’m not asking you to die for her. You’re so dramatic, Doctor. Besides,” her voice turned grave. “Dying is easy, living is harder.” 

“What?”

“The pair of you would die for each other in an instant. In fact, it goes against my plans. How are the pair of you suppose to spend forever together if you keep dying?” Bad Wolf removed her hands from the Doctor. 

“What do you mean?” His eyes widened and when he tried to back away slightly, he found he was stuck in the same spot. 

“You say you’re willing to die for her, but are you willing to live?”

The Doctor’s breath shook. “What are you talking about?” 

“Are you willing to live for her? It’s a very simple question.”

“Yes.” His eyes blazed as bright as Bad Wolf’s. “How am I supposed to do that?” Bad Wolf smiled. The idea planted itself in his head and he almost gasped. “You want me to do that?” 

“It’s either that, or she dies. Rose won’t hate you for it. She already opened one half of the connection when you took the Time Vortex out of her, it’s up to you to complete it now.”

“What?” 

“You heard me.”

“This whole time?”

“Yes, how long you’ve been in this body, now finish it and save your love.” 

* * *

Rose felt herself be pulled in a direction. Like osmosis. Her mind was drifting to the place with the lowest pressure. Then she heard her name being called frantically, as if it was the only word that could come out of the person’s mouth.

“Rose, please, come back to me!” 

She found herself in front of a tall man with a long brown coat and a suit. He was staring at her like she was the only person in the world. They were in a giant black void with only three dim stars. 

“Rose?” 

She inhaled, the memories came back to her. This man was called the Doctor, she loved him, and she died for him.

“What are you doing?” She asked. “Are you some figment of my imagination before I die?” 

“No, it’s me, Rose.” She noticed a tear slipping down his face. “I’m here to save you.” His words were muffled and he was holding back sad noises. Rose reached to wipe his tears away. 

“How can you do that?” She asked, putting her hand down from his face. “Even you can’t stop death.”

“You promised me forever once, Rose. Can you promise me that again?”

“What’re you saying?” 

“I know how to save your life.”

“How?”

“By tying our lives together. We would share the same lifespan.”

Rose gave the Doctor a sad laugh. “You’ll be sick of me within a decade.” 

The Doctor’s cupped Rose’s cheeks and he stared down at her. His eyes were full of sincerity. “Never.”

Rose smiled at him with tears in her eyes. “What do I have to do?”

“Nothing, just let me take care of it. You made it easy for me, my precious girl.” He moved his hands to her temples and crushed his lips to hers, making the emptiness float away.

* * *

Donna continued to do chest compressions on Rose Tyler as the Doctor tried to go into her head. 

“Donna, it’s not worth it. She’s gone.” 

Donna shook her head. “He’s my best friend, if he tells me to do chest compressions on the woman he’s in love with, I’m going to do it. Just because you’ve lost all hope doesn’t mean I have to. So button it, honcho.” 

“You think I want her to be dead? Rose is practically family!”

“So why aren’t you helping?” She asked, quietly. She didn’t let her argument with Jack Harkness deter her from her steady chest compressions. “And it looks like the Doctor’s in her mind, so I think we’ve got a pretty good chance.” Being a companion of the Doctor meant she had to be pretty good at first aid. 

A gasping sound came from the Doctor and he fell back. It was like his respiratory bypass had been disabled or something. 

“Rose,” came out in a rasp and he pulled Donna off of her body. Donna wanted to tell at him, but he seemed so upset, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if she yelled at him. He put his ear to her throat. Donna could see him shaking. 

“Doctor,” Donna said. “What happened?” 

* * *

“Why hasn’t she woken up?” The Doctor asked, ignoring Donna. He looked down at Rose’s pale face. His hands shook as he put his fingers to her cheeks. “I saved her.” He lifted her torso up, wrapping his arms around her body. Her head fell against his chest, resting between his hearts. “Oh, Rose,” he said. “Oh, my precious girl.” He heard a groan. 

“What’s happened?” Came from a groggy voice below him. His eyes were wide as saucers.

“Rose.” 

She looked up at him. She flashed her teeth at him, giving him a wide smile. “Hello.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried, some people know how much this fic fought with me, but my muse said I had to write it. This is probably as close to a Journey's End fix-it fic for now. Unless I get around to posting my SJA crossover type fic, that might cover Journey's End.


End file.
